1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush for babies, and ore particularly, the present invention relates to a toothbrush for babies which can be received in the mouth of a baby, for example, aged not more than 5 years and can simultaneously and thereby rapidly clean all of upper teeth or all of lower teeth of the baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tooth of a baby starts to erupt from 6 months to 12 months since birth, and a deciduous dentition is completed at 24 months to 36 months since birth. In this way, after the deciduous dentition of a baby is completed within 36 months since birth, all deciduous (milk) teeth are replaced with permanent teeth before the baby is 11-years old. At this time, if the deciduous teeth which are to be replaced with the permanent teeth, are not carefully administrated, the permanent teeth cannot be properly formed and malocclusion is caused, whereby facial features may be distorted or bothersomeness or inconvenience may be provoked in administrating the permanent teeth. Consequently, in order to administrate the deciduous teeth of a baby in an adequate manner, a parent must frequently brush the teeth of the baby. However, when a parent brushes the teeth of a baby using a toothbrush or another implement, since toothbrushing is considered as an unpleasant, if not painful, drudging by the baby, the baby develops a hatred for the toothbrushing. Hence, it is difficult for the parent to sufficiently brush the teeth of the baby. Stated otherwise, in the case that the parent brushes teeth of a baby using the conventional toothbrush, a toothbrushing operation cannot be correctly implemented by the parent. Furthermore, as a substantial time is lapsed in implementing the toothbrushing operation, because the baby can show severe reluctancy thereto, the likelihood of dental plague not to be properly removed is increased.